Ghouls
by Thatguy27
Summary: This is basically my version of Tokyo ghoul all caricatures names have Changed also rated T for some bad language


"Countless more bodies have been found in the last week from this ghoul problem" announced the reporter on the tv in the corner of the coffee shop

"There hitting closer to home stupid ghouls aren't I right John" jack paused "are you even listening to me or are you to busy steering at that waitress" he asked jack looks towards his friend who was steering at a another table

"I'm not steering I'm just looking that way" John argued as he tuned to wards his friend

"Shore. So are you going to ask her out or not I'm sick of watching you go all lovey eyes when we come here" asked jack

"Dude I don't like her just drop it" answered John as he look quickly to his left at a girl taking sum ones order then in the corner of his eye John sour jack lift his hand and called the waitress he looked at John with a smirk

"Don't you dear" John quietly yelled

"Hello miss coed I get a coffee also" jack stopped talking as John kicked him hard in the shin

"also what" asked the waitress Amy

"naffing sorry" answered jack he kicked John back as the waitress went to place there order unknown To the two of them this was going to be the last normal moment they will spend together

"Well that should cover me" jack said as he throw $15 on the table "see yay" he waved to John "not unless I see you first" John waved back then pot a five dollar note to cover the last of the bill and heeded to the door

2 Hours Later

John was heading home after a long day babysitting he was abut to turn down the normal alleyway to his house wen he saw Amy walking home from work properly he was about to call out and ask her out on a date but thought better and started for home the next thing that happened was one of the most scariest things to happen to him a ghoul stepped out of the shadows and walked out to block his path "um could you please move" John asked perliteley

"I don't think so I'v been very hungry lately and you look like the perfect meal" and with that 4 red tentacles come out of its back and that was the last thing John saw before he blacked out he never expected to wake up again but he did. in hospital

7 WEEKS LATER

To day I get to go home thank god I swear these doctors r trying to poison me all my food tasted horrible and it was stuff I liked and i will get to see jack again that will be good and visit my favourite coffee shop KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" I called "hey doc what's up" I greated

"Hello mr Robert I have came to inform you that we have decided to release you an hour earlier" he replied

"Cool thanks doc so I can go home now" I asked

"Yes you can go home now stay safe and avoid ally's at night ok I need you to sign this form" he answered as he handed John a clipboard which had basic release information on it and 20 minutes later John was out the doors and heading home on the way he stopped in to a shop to grave some food because every thing at home would be off he also graved some coffee because he had rainout after he paid for it he heeded back home taking the long route avoiding the ally ween he got home he graved his phone and checked his messages

"You have 2 new messages the thirst at 8:00pm Saturday the 20/8/16 ( hey John it's your mum I just want to say hi and tell you to avoid that ally that you go down there has been more ghoul attaks and I'm scared for you by love you ) the second at 5:00 pm yesterday ( hey John it's me jack I just heard you were getting out tomorrow so call wen you get this by ) that is all new messages if you wish to..." John hit the end call button and throw his phone on his bed he walked over to the kitchen and cleared out his fridge then he put the new stuff in he was just about to go change wen he smelled the best thing he had ever smelled and went to investigate he bolted out the door down the steps and into the street he realised that it was coming from an ally and ran down it he turned a corner and screamed ween he saw the course of the smell a ghoul eating a human John was show that he was going to die so he dropped down on his knees and started sobbing

"What's wrong kid why are you crying you hungry our something" the ghoul asked

"What you're not going to kill me but your a ghoul" John answered

"So are you and I don't like killing my own speeches" the ghoul stated

" i... I'm not a ghoul I'm human" strutted john

"What are you talking about kid have you looked in the mirror lately If your not a ghoul then why is you eye dark blue and your puipel red like a ghoul what why is only one of your eyes like that what r you?" Asked the ghoul and without answering John jumped up and ran home on the way he bumped in to Amy only realising that his right eye was all ghoul like ween she was steering at it

"What the hell is wrong with you cover that up before someone sees" she yelled then she quickly dragged him to the back door of quest the coffee shop Amy works at

"Get in there and hide till your eye sto... Why is only one of your eyes like that I can't even do that" she half yelled half asked

"What you'r a ghoul but you work here" John answered

"Yes I work here the intier place is run by ghouls and its mane customers r ghouls except for the human costerma we get every now and then like your friend and whot is your dill with him r you going to kill him or not" she asked

"What I'm not going to kill him his my best friend and I'm not a ghoul I'm human I don't know how this" he answered wheyl he jested to his eye "happened" he finished then he notest a medical eyepatch sitting next to him he quickly put it on and headed to the door

"Where r you going" she asked

"Home that's where see you soon" he replied and with that he ran out of the door and ran all the way home he bumped into 7 people on the way and knocked a old lady over once he got home and ran to the bathroom he looked at the mirror and took of the eyepatch

"So it's true I ... I am a ghoul how just how waet ween I got the emergency operation they didn't tell me who the dona was Mabey it was the ghoul" he said out loud to no one he then went into his kitchen he went over to his fridge and graved a cartoon of milk "no I can't I just have really bad eye problems that's it I'm going to drink this milk like normal" he once more sad out loud he put the top of the milk bottle to his lips and took a huge swig as soon as it touched his lips he's face screwed up in discuss and he started vomiting it all up

"God it's so discuss tin ween dose this expire next month that can't be right" he said then he turned to his fridge and graved some me meat as soon as he bite into it he spat it out he then graved an apple he took a huge chunk out of it then instantly ran to the bathroom and through it up in the toilet

"I I actually am a ghoul how it can't be I'm human I was born human raised human I ate human food but now now what do I have to eat humans kill and slater my own or at least what I used to be how will I be able too do that just how" John ranted he flushed the toilet and graved a drink of water from the tape then he headed to his bed he ripped of his shirt and dropped on his bed

How


End file.
